1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the production of isopropenyl stearate and more particularly to an integrated continuous process for producing isopropenyl stearate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,781, 3,878,230, and 3,898,252 describe the preparation of enol esters including isopropenyl stearate. However, the processes described by these patents are all batch type reaction processes that are neither continuous nor adaptable to a continuous reaction. As batch processes they all require hours of reaction time to obtain the desired product.